Goldenmario 007
There is an existing debug build Goldenmario 007 is a re-make of the original Goldeneye 007. It was released in the beginning of December 2011 for Unga Wii. The original game engine was featured in this game too. As said, Perfect Mario is a re-make of Perfect Dark. Unused Content by Level The Goldeneye 007 levels were directly imported with all files; as such, they keep their unused pads and lines. But Goldenmario 007 added more content and some went unused. Here are the unused Goldenmario 007 files. Dam Bond: I got it! Use the piton gun. This was intended for the Piton Gun when it was picked up by Bond, however, as it doesn't exist on the level anymore, this line cannot be displayed unless the gun is added. Bond: What's this gun? Might be related with the above one. This line is used in a beta shot! Check this. Facility Work in progress. Runway Work in progress. Jungle Xenia: This time, Mrs. Natalya, the pleasure will be all mine. Because Xenia is only programmed to kill Bond, and not Natalya, this line never comes up. Natalya: This lucky winner. Natalya: I bet she'll die. Natalya: Unlucky winner. Natalya: James, Xenia... Same as above. Natalya: Those drone guns, kill me! Natalya: This drone gun is now destroyed. Natalya never destroys drone guns because she is not programmed to do so. Also, drone guns never does anything except killing Bond. Natalya: James, I... This would be used when a guard kills Natalya. The guards may sometimes shoot at Natalya, but Natalya never says anything for being killed. Unused "Olkov Armiv" dialogues On every level, Olkov Armiv has always something to say on the main menu. Text written for unused levels also exist, but Olkov's text on these levels is never seen apart from the level editor. Olkov Armiv: I think you will make a good job. Just get rid of it! It couldn't be better, right? This one was written for mission 452: TEST LEVEL. Also notice that, unlike all other levels, "OLKOV ARMIV" is written as "Olkov Armiv". OLKOV ARMIV: The jungle of credits. That's what everyone said when they visited it. Would you say the same? I have already done that. The letter is where Bond and Natalya would stand on in the credits. This is for the credits area in Goldeneye 007. OLKOV ARMIV: The Police Station has many Police Guys. The question is that if you can do it. I think you can do this. It's about to do your best, not anything else. The letter is in the second silo, where the pointless Police Guy is. Use the Rope Gun to receive the letter. This is the line for the scrapped The Police Station. For any other level: Dam: OLKOV ARMIV: The truck at the beginning guides you before it stops. Open the switches to get past with the truck. After that, shoot the guards, destory the lock to the dam, and bungee jump down the dam! Use then the piton gun to get past the thing that's blocking you. Go to Dam tower #2. Go up the ladder and enter what you see. The letter is to the right. If you're still confused, you might focus at the first guard tower, not the second one. Facility: OLKOV ARMIV: Alec is waiting for you, and you have to hurry! After doing your work, place remote mines on the tanks. Ourumov comes to place and kills Alec. Leave quickly before you die. Enter the room rooms before the lab portion. Go to the boxes in the far back. The letter is hiding there. Runway: OLKOV ARMIV: There is a lot of guys coming for you. You gotta stop them, but drone guns also block you! Someone wants to finish the level. And the exit is by the plane. I'll hope it will survive. On one of the walls outside, a letter is awaiting for you. Surface 1: OLKOV ARMIV: It is indeed hard to see sometimes, but it's daylight here, so it might be easier! Be aware for security cameras, and watch out for those guards that came after the alarm. In the commander's hut, there is a very small letter behind the boxes. THING TO NOTICE: If you destroy the console with a remote mine, and when you are standing outside, those guards will appear from nowhere. Bunker 1: OLKOV ARMIV: Those guards like the player, but not Bond. The endless row of guards will come when you alarm the dark side. Where you exit, turn left. The letter is on a snow wall. Of course you need to use Levels never End cheat to get here. Silo: OLKOV ARMIV: Those guys thinks the world is a mess. You have to stop them, and that before you die by the explosion. In 4-A1, look behind those big consoles close to the stairs to Ourumov. The letter is on a wall. Frigate: OLKOV ARMIV: Hostages were captured by guards, and Bond needs to rescue them! But he is nearly captured by one. If he could disarm the ship to blow it up, Bond would escape as quickly as he could! In the "hidden body armour" room, look at one of the heavy metal boxes. There is a very small letter on it. Surface 2: OLKOV ARMIV: Now, if I just could tell you what happens here, that would be good. The letter position matches the Bunker 1 letter. Bunker 2: OLKOV ARMIV: Now, if I just could tell you what happens here, that would be good. The letter position is close to the one used by the Bunker 1 and Surface 2 letter. Statue: OLKOV ARMIV: Now, if I just could tell you what happens here, that would be good. The surface hut is the location for the letter. You'll find it, it is too easy. Archives: OLKOV ARMIV: Mishkin is everyone's hated guy. He doesn't like Bond at all. Just tries to act as a friend. In the safe, the flight recorder has to be removed, then you can take the letter. Streets: OLKOV ARMIV: Now, if I just could tell you what happens here, that would be good. When you go against the finish, look at the first route selection. Take the right one. Look under the jeep close to the guards. There the letter is. Depot: OLKOV ARMIV: Natalya was captured, Valentin said. Bond has to get blueprints and then take the train! Hopefully Bond rescuces Natalya on the train, sooner than later. Unlock the Levels never End cheat. Enter the train. Go into the black. The letter is very close to the door boundary. Training mode :To do: Add the rest. The game features a training mode, where the player can learn about the game. Olkov Armiv tells what the player should do and the function of the guns and other things. They are all set on Dam. Guns You are unarmed. This is the set "weapon" if you don't have any gun at all. Only one hand can be used. I don't think you can have dual hands. This is the Hunting Knife. It is never set to be used. All Guns activates it. You can also have dual Hunting Knives. This is the Throwing Knife. It looks cool when you throw one away. Because it might hit someone? You almost always can have dual Throwing Knives. This is the PP7 Special Issue. It may sound loud, because it really does. You get it in Statue. As said, you can have dual PP7:s. This is the silenced PP7. The silenced PP7 is not that loud as the PP7 Special Issue. This is the game's starting weapon. It is last seen in Bunker 2 in the safe. As said, you can have dual silenced PP7:s. Debug mode :To do: Take a screenshot of it. The UngaHack code 500-603-529 will activate a debug mode, with a very big group of functional options. Dam vehicle modifier center This allows the player to change the vehicle in Dam. * MODEL USED: Select a vehicle that exists in the memory * MOVE ON TRUCK PATH: YES/NO Notice that the unused helicopter is called JUNGLE_CAMOCOPTER because of the camouflage being present. It also says it's from Jungle. Dam start door center This allows the player to unlock the door behind the start position in Dam. * UNLOCK DOOR: YES/NO * ACTION: What the door is doing. Multiplayer center This allows the player to turn on/off two useful cheats. * ALL GUNS: YES/NO * INFINITE AMMO: YES/NO * WEAPON SET: Displays the weapon set name. If there's ammo display on the screen and the name of the weapon set appears in front of the ammo display, a few hyphens (the ammount of hyphens depends on the weapon set name's length). In the second player's screen, there will be a line saying "Úi neaj? 2P eks koe vkj kwla ro." which translates to "What is this? Un-plug 2P, because it is useless. When you are debugging of course." GAMEORWEAPONCHANGEDEBUG This changes some things so the camera or position changes. These are the exactly same as some gameshark codes for Goldeneye 007, which would change a few things. The following options exists: * WEAPON_VIEWMODELCONNECTEACHOTHER - Moves the gun's viewmodel next to each other, so they almost connect. * WEAPON_ZOOMOUTTOSEEMOREOFVIEWMODEL - Moves the camera so most of the viewmodel is visible. * WEAPON_ROCKETLAUNCHER_TANKVIEW - Displays the rocket launcher as a tank. * GAME_OTHERSIDE - Changes angle of things so they face the other side. Button Codes menu In Goldenmario 007, button codes need the Unga 64 controller (which is a copy of the Nintendo 64 one) to be entered. To open the button codes menu, press these buttons: * Unga Wii: (Wireless: 1+2, Plug-In Controller: A+X) * Kristbox 580: (Wireless & Plug-In Controller: Start+X) * Unga 3DS: L&R + Start Then the player can activate many cheats by looking at their button codes. The menus are as follows: * Open levels - Activate a button code to open a level * Cheat options - Activate a button code to activate a cheat * Misc. button codes - Is locked. Password is "CHEATER". The third menu contains this: Extra Characters (ACTIVATION - YES) (OPTIONS -) YES/NO Adds the game developers to the list of characters. L&R + Left C L + Top C L&R + Left L + Right R + Down L&R + Left C L + Top C L&R + Right L&R + Down C L + Down Invincibility (ACTIVATION - YES) (OPTIONS -) YES/NO "Those guards never have a chance to kill you." L + Down R + Right C R + Top C L + Right L + Bottom C R + Top C L + Right R + Down L + Left L&R + Right C Line Mode (ACTIVATION - YES) (OPTIONS -) YES/NO "Guards see you as Pen and Ink. Or does this affect anything?" R + Bottom C L&R + Down L + Right R + Top C L&R + Right C R + Up L + Down L + Right R + Left C R + Top C All Guns (ACTIVATION - YES) (OPTIONS -) YES/NO "The Hunting Knife! The cheat-only Shotgun! Dual weapons that we will never see! Watch Laser! The useless Tazer Boy! Portable tank! Yeah, any gun go here!" L&R + Down L + Left C L + Right C L&R + Left C L + Down L + Bottom C R + Left C L&R + Right C R + Up L + Left C Maximum Ammo (ACTIVATION - YES) (OPTIONS -) YES/NO "Infinite ammo, but it shrinks." L&R + Right C R + Up R + Down R + Down L&R + Right C L&R + Left R + Down R + Up L&R + Right C R + Left Invisibility (ACTIVATION - YES) (OPTIONS -) YES/NO "One day, Alec didn't see Bond. Maybe Bond was dead? Or? The drone guns saw the dead as an enemy." R + Left C L&R + Top C L&R + Left L&R + Up R + Up L + Left C R + Top C L+ Bottom C L&R + Left R + Right Bond Phase (ACTIVATION - YES) (OPTIONS -) YES/NO "Let me be invisible, just for once, in multi, players!" L + Top C L&R + Left C R + Up L + Right C R + Left C L + Right L&R + Left C L + Right C L + Up L&R + Bottom C Letter :To do: Find a way to access the credits area. Also take a shot of the empty bunker letter. A letter is hidden in every Goldeneye 007 level (even on the credits area, Citadel and the empty bunker). This was probably inspired by the hidden cheeses in Perfect Dark. Below are pictures of every letter: File:LetterDam.PNG|Dam File:LetterFacility.PNG|Facility File:LetterRunway.PNG|Runway File:LetterSurface 1.PNG|Surface 1 File:LetterBunker 1.PNG|Bunker 1 File:LetterSilo.PNG|Silo File:LetterFrigate.PNG|Frigate File:LetterSurface 2.PNG|Surface 2 File:LetterBunker 2.PNG|Bunker 2 File:LetterStatue.PNG|Statue File:LetterArchives.PNG|Archives File:LetterStreets.PNG|Streets File:LetterDepot.PNG|Depot File:LetterTrain.PNG|Train File:LetterJungle.PNG|Jungle File:LetterControl.PNG|Control (Olkov's gallery) File:LetterCaverns.PNG|Caverns File:LetterCradle.PNG|Cradle File:LetterAztec.PNG|Aztec File:LetterEgyptian.PNG|Egyptian File:LetterCitadel.PNG|Citadel File:LetterTemple.PNG|Temple File:LetterComplex.PNG|Complex File:LetterCaves.PNG|Caves File:LetterStackLibraryBasement.PNG|Stack, Library, Basement The description of the letters are actually what was written on the letters. * Dam: Why not take a ride to Dam Island? That would be good. * Facility: I was found in a secret passageway and then taken away from there. * Runway: When snow fall down, it kills the wall. * Surface 1: Almost invisible. But you can see me. You need a key to see me! * Bunker 1: Levels never end... with me * Silo: Want to take an elevator ride with me? * Frigate: Very, very small. The question is that if you can see me. * Surface 2: How could you find me? Very angry. * Bunker 2: Collect me and I will make sure that the level never ends for you! * Statue: Surface hut is a place for me. * Archives: The flight recorder saw me and I was scared. * Streets: Friendly against cars. Have you tried to make the guards lose their guns? * Depot: Jump into the train and go through the black. Go further into yourself. * Train: The locked door to endless sky doesn't make sense, even with cheats. * Jungle: A very big elevator. In Control, it is smaller. * Control: Drone guns, take me! * Caverns: Alec is the MI6 leader that found me. In fact, it is true. * Cradle: Down the invisible ground in the sky. * Aztec: This mainframe controls the bodyguards in Aztec. * Egyptian: Baron's water is his bath. * Citadel: The collision is bad. It sucks and it doesn't exist. You can get stuck, however. * Temple: Multiplayer levels can have letters, but they don't make any sense at all. * Complex: Where are you? On a planet with a red sky? This is so evil. * Caves: Deep Jungle. * Stack: This is a public letter. Everyone can see it, it isn't hidden. * Library: This is a public letter. Everyone can see it, it isn't hidden. * Basement: This is a public letter. Everyone can see it, it isn't hidden. * Credits area: Plant a tree, it is completely empty! * Empty Bunker: There is no letter description written for this level. * Bold - related to beta element/s Some things to notice: * Complex's original description reads as Try a Beetle for free.. Since this didn't make sense, it was changed. * Caverns' original description was Alec found me. It was changed for various reasons. Unused text Guitar Guys are special guards that will play on a guitar-like gun. They are friends and not enemies, so they will say various things during your mission! Because of their guitars, they will never hurt you. Terrorist Guys will kidnap everyone, even people in Bunker. There is one thing that is not allowed. Shoot them and they kill you! There is not only a Terrorist Guy using Kristian's face; other will have a different face. Use your Airsoft P84 and the PPV to destroy things. We hope you like them. Olkov Armiv: Hurry! Olkov Armiv: Two! One! Game over! SEP2004 YOSHI: COLOUR-GREEN LIGHT 4 TIMES It's not me! But you! Cannot! Use! That! Fox: Searching for new phones... Olkov: Did yah get it? Fox: What? Olkov: Did you get it? Fox: Yes, I got the key. Olkov: Who is that? Fox: Who? Olkov: Who? Fox: Who? Olkov: Stop! That's just a computer. Fox: Crap. I'm tired. Bye! Olkov: Bye! Fox: I noticed that mah computer is broken. Fox: But, there is something missing. Olkov: Fox: Who is that? Fox: Could be Olkov, or I don't know. Fox: Hehe, but I'm... Olkov: Hello! Fox: Hello! Olkov: What are you doing? Fox: I'm searching for a key and a few phones. Olkov: Great. I'm at the control center. Head for the bridge. Fox: Yeah, no problem. :) "Fox picked up a key" Mission 267: Adventure World Part 18: Extra Levels Primary Objectives: A: Locate Bowser Jr. B: Destroy alarms C: Gain access to train area D: Destroy the train tree E: Collect supply documents F: Escape with Bowser Jr. 1: An alarm has been detected on the radar and you need to destroy it. If you don't do it in about five minutes, you will be killed by Terrorist. 2: Bond, you will need a lot of ammo to complete this mission. And the camera has to be put in a safe. 3: For the best part, it could be most of your world. Our cameras will always have a look at you. 4: Outside of Adventure World, we can see a train stuck in a tree. We are working to solve that problem. 5: Okay, Bond, let's go! Bowser Jr.: Hello ! You found me! Hurry Got it Set to be world, set to be dam Error: MIDI-00477: Could not load the textures of box86_weapon MIDI-00522: Could not load our server. Please downgrade the game. MIDI-00614: Kristian hacked this MIDI server. Please downgrade the game. Welcome to ! Complete the mission before something happens! This is Complex. It should be a few lines away. And a text away. This is Library. Where is the bookcases? That's making it hard. This is Temple. Oddjob is here. Shoot him with the Flare Pistol. This is Caves. Xenia is here. Shoot her with the Piton Gun. This is Stack. Mayday is here. Shoot her with the Bungee. Welcome to Silo! Loading test map at wrong scale. I will take it down! Bomplete! I'ts time to go off MERCASTER EDITED BY PLAYED BY Swedish Use Please play with this Adax Components: Loading game data... Do you want to use the Save Pak? Yes No Now, I will turn you into a world. Rest of you, must be world. The Another Word vänta tills vidare XP Empty File EDIT-SIDAN 785 IJHHGKJHGJUHGJHTGJGHJ Johs System For Yaberbook Tubroware too bad comment Vab Jr. Vabam Jr. Broadcast at you! NU var banaonen slut! bajs najs. bajs najs? Ninthome - Windows Nintexplorer 222.vba Virus Detected Error Testa fil (773C) DU ÄR FÖR DUM FÖR ATT BESÖKA YOUTUBE Ocumban Lotam lau was closed due to the name Thica Channel - it's you, not me This is just a test image TRAMSAPA Han var på väg hem, men dog i havet. Varför ska du havet så? If not, fix the computer. Nint NintSearch Red Beetle: Move! Yellow Beetle: I cannot! It's yours my friend. Red Beetle: Do you want some pizza? Yellow Beetle: Beetles would like pizza. Yummy! Bloons Player Pack 6 För att spela dem behöver du söka efter dessa: Lv. 1 Pac Man Route Lv. 2 The Pac Man Bomb Lv. 3 Pick Pac Man Lv. 4 BOMB VS ICE Lv. 5 Hit The Ice Bomb OBS! Du borde sänka ljudet eftersom det kan störa andra som är i närheten. Mission 452: TEST LEVEL Primary Objectives: A: Find Bowser Jr. B: Destroy jerrycans C: Escape with Bowser Jr. Background: A jerrycan has been detected on the radar and Bond needs to destroy it. However, since Alec didn't like it, Xenia throwed a bomb on the radar. Olkov Armiv: I think you will make a good job. Just get rid of it! It couldn't be better, right? Rsoa Jursi: Our forces will help you at your mission. Don't fail the mission! Moneypenny: Bond, the clock is ticking. Why not make it? List MRU1=C:\WINDOWS\explorer.exe MRU2= MRU3= MRU4= Setup left=668 top=34 width=681 height=367 MaximizedState=0 vsplit=200 LastOpenedDir=C:\WINDOWS LastSavedDir=C:\WINDOWS\ Font Name=Courier New Size=10 CharSet=1 Color=-2147483640 Style=0 WICKED WOODS use the ladybug gun to destroy the cameras. then destroy the flower boxes. can you give me data loftur? null null Bond: I got it! Use the piton gun. Oddjob: James! Don't kill me. Or I kill you. Oddjob: Why, James? Mayday: James! Don't kill me. Or I kill you FOREVER! Mayday: Why, James? Did you kill me? Ah, winner! Gego, kill Jego! 1water 2toilet 3airport 4snowone 5bunkerone 6rocket 7boat 8snowtwo 9bunkertwo 10statue 11archives 12road 13depot 14train 15forest 16control 17cave 18antenna 19aztec 20crypt 21citadel 22temple 23library 24complex 25basement 26stack 27caves 28snowthree 29bunkerthree 30snowfour 31bunkerfour Olkov Armiv: This is the select character screen. Here you... I forgot it. Fox: Whatever you did, I will check it. guy01_marilla guy02_bella guy03_rocky guy04_kristian guy05_marie guy06_johnnie guy07_hockey guy08_guitar guy09_football guy10_soccer guy11_news guy12_fuck guy13_crap guy14_whoops guy15_idiot du_ar_dum rocky_ar_busig happy_now_karl? great_guard destroyer_copter goldeneye2_disc coca_cola t_seawolf train_glassobject My body is weird, weird it. iDead KILLED MY VIDEO! ROCKY RAMPAGE! List my body, list everything and anything. CITY IN MY BODY! BUNKER RESCUE POOP In Bunker, rescue everyone you can see. In Frigate, destroy everything and rescue everyone you can see. Guitar Guy Guitar Guys Terrorist Guy Terrorist Guys Turn off my head????? happy_now_johnnie? Too much crap. The developers could not decide what of these that was going to be used. In the last group of lines, some lines were taken directly from Goldeneye 007.